star_crossedfandomcom-20200214-history
Atrian
''Atrians ''(also known as Aliens '''and '''Tatties) are an alien species from a distant planet called Atria. Atrians are kept housed within The Sector with a strict curfew. A lot of humans have negative views toward Atrians, just like a lot of Atrians have a negative view of humans. History Life on Atria Not much is known about Atria other than it had lots of water and plants. It is also assumed that all Atrians were very happy before they crash landed onto Earth. September 17th, 2014, Earth On September 17th 2014 an Alien ship crash-landed on Earth in an attempt to flee a dying planet. Humans reacted with hostility and force, sparking a war between the two races... which humanity wins. 10 years later: Atrians are imprisoned in a militarized zone called The Sector. They are supervised 24/7 by military and have a strict curfew at 10:00pm. Seven Atrian teenagers, known as the Atrian Seven, have now been allowed to attend a human high school in an attempt to see if integration into human society is possible. Physiology Atrians are very similar to humans, but some of the main differences that we know as of now are: Atrian Birthmarks Each Atrian has their own unique markings on their bodies. They're more like birthmarks than tattoos. Their birthmarks glow blue when in contact with water, to help them light their way. Atrians can have their markings removed (though it is said to be extremely painful), but they will still glow blue if in contact with water. Organs and Body Functions Atrians have two hearts (one kicks in if the other fails) and two sets of lungs (presumably one set for normal breathing and one set for water/skin breathing). They can breathe through their skin. They are also shown to need a certain humidity in the air, otherwise they will age quicker (as seen with Soroya after 8 years in the Crate with warm, dry air). They return to their normal appearance after being submerged in water. Language Atrians have their own language called Sondiv . Although not many Atrians use this language since landing on Earth. It was suggested by Nox that Atrians learn English. Reproduction and offspring Atrians procreate the same way humans do, and Atrian and humans are able to procreate together. The only two Human-Atrian persons in existence are Gloria and Nox's son and Drake and Taylor's unborn child. The Human-Atrian Birthmarks glow when they have been touched by water. It is also shown that when an Atrian woman (including a human woman) are expecting an Atrian baby, their tears glow, a lot like their markings. The women from Drake's tribe, in particular, also get stronger for the extent of their pregnancy. Psychology Atrians share the same emotions that a Human can harbor such as anger, love, happiness, sadness and hate, etc. Even though they share human emotions it is possible that they can grow out of them quicker as Atrians mature faster than they do, though it appears that teenage Atrians can let their emotions surface and sometimes overwhelm them (much like a human teenager). Atrians can vary in sexual orientation as well (i.e. gay, lesbian, straight, bisexual). Although Sophia confirms that an Atrian doesn't love someone based on gender, implying that all Atrians are Pansexual. After being locked away in a sector, some of the Atrians have grown spiteful and hateful toward Humans. Others want revenge and retribution (the Trags) and it is sometimes shown that Atrians don't give up when they put their mind to something. Powers and Abilities *'Healing Abilites - '''Atrians have far better healing abilities, but only under specific conditions (e.g. Cyper mixed with Atrian blood). They also have two sets of lungs and hearts. *'Oxygen Absorption - 'Atrians can breathe through their skin. They can absorb oxygen from air and water. This absorption through the skin also makes it possible for Atrians to practice a form of refined respiration that allows them to survive in certain environments with ambient hazards (i.e. Black Cyper in the air). *'Guided Light -''' Their birthmarks glow an incandescent blue when in contact with water. Its purpose is to help them light their way. Even after they had their marks removed, they will still glow under sufficient wetness or moisture. *'Forensic Eye Sight - '''Atrians can see more spectra of light than humans can. *'Superhuman Swim - 'Atrians can swim faster and better than humans. Weaknesses and Vulnerabilities *'Food Allergies - 'Atrians are allergic to a lot of human foods, like cilantro and foods/drinks that contain caffeine. Consuming caffeine causes anaphylaxis but can be remedied with Epinephrine/Epi-Pen or Cyper and Atrian Blood. *'Sensitivity -''' They are sensitive to salt and dry air. *'Black Cyper -' It is one of the most deadliest plants that can kill Humans and Atrians. Although it will only kill an Atrian if it was blown directly onto their faces. *'''Heat Radiation - '''Atrains need a certain amount of humidity in the air, and can become very weak when in contact with a powerful heat radiation, and this can cause them to dry out and appear frail and old. They return to their normal state when submerged in water. Technology and Devices Atrians are not allowed to own technology but The Trags have snuck in secret communicators made out of older phones (like our iPhones) along with a few wires connected to other parts of the phone. It is not as complex and technologically advanced as the Human's technology but works well in communicating among each other while in The Sector. Castor holds about 50 to 100 bombs in his secret pod/crate behind a wall. They act like normal bombs but are about the size of soup cans with multiple wires sticking out. They have been used to blow up a garden of black cyper that was grown in a green house. Castor owns illegal weapons that he used to convict Soroya of owning and was sent to the Crate. Atrians also seem to have technology of their own that they have brought with them from Atria, such as the Mirzan, a flight recorder that records sensory input. When touched, it allows the viewer to experience everything the user experienced at the time of recording. It is unknown whether the SEU considers this to be illegal technology, however as it was considered by the Hwatab, the Atrian council, to be binding evidence for or against an Atrian, it appears that Mirzans are considered legal. Tools and Weapons Weapons in the Sector are illegal so they are very rare. However the Trags and Castor somehow attained various weaponry, presumably from the human guards. One weapon the Trags have is the Suvek, which means 'flash' or 'blast' in Sondiv. This was originally misinterpreted by Drake and Roman to mean 'bomb'. It was revealed in the season 1 finale that the Suvek is actually a signalling device that sends out a beacon of light to alert an army of Atrians to the Trags' location, on Earth. Though the Suvek was not actually a bomb, it's main purpose was to bring the Atrian army to Earth to start a war against the humans and thus is considered a weapon. Furthermore, its activation emanated an energy pulse that incapacitated humans within a city. The Suvek was built for the Trags by Soroya; it was built to withstand attack, such as one of Castor's bombs. It is operated by the Ikson's key. Theoretically, once the Ikson's key is removed from the Suvek the device should stop working, however the Trags had a second trigger built in so that even after the Ikson's key was removed they could set it off. Flora and Plant life Atrians have become best known for their unusual and interesting plant life. Because of this it can be assumed that their home planet was filled with plant life. The most well-known plant that humans know of is called Cyper. Each tribe has a different plant that they grow. The Zwahan tribe have just one herb, cyper, which has the ability to bring someone back from the brink of death. The Swamad tribe's plants are used for farming, which is necessary to Atrian survival. The Iwabas tribe have the most varied plants of all the tribes. Some plants of the Iwabas tribe are called vyre and bylek. The Vwasak have a plant called sovok, which can turn any pressure point into a death sentence. Science and Beliefs Atrians are revealed to not believe in the act of praying or gods and likely rely more on technology. Eljida Eljida is a safe haven for the Atrians, hidden deep in the bayou of Louisiana. It is described as being so far into the bayou that not even an Atrian can swim there. According to Atrian legend, the only way you can get to Eljida is by summoning Jesytur the Gatekeeper. Tribes and Groups The Atrians have four tribes. The four tribes are the Vwasak, Iwabas, Swamad and Zwahan. The Iksen is the leader of the Atrians and he is from the ruling tribe, Zwahan. The Vwasak are known as the warriors and the Iwabas are known as the mystics. The Hwatab, also known as the Atrian Council, consist of the elders of each tribe. They lead with the Iksen and have the power to appoint and retract a position as Iksen. The Trags are a known group of Atrian extremists that want to swap the roles of Atrians and humans, basically starting a war. Relationships with Humans Most Atrians do not like humans due to the fact that the humans killed many of their people on Arrival Day and have since then imprisoned them in the Sector. Also, many Atrians have been taken away from their families; accused of false "illegal" actions, and taken to the Crates (a holding facility where they have been keeping Atrians that were taken out of the Sector). Although there is hatred among humans and Atrians, friendliness and trust between Atrian and humans have formed: *Emery and Roman, Sophia and Lukas, Taylor and Drake, Sophia and Taylor, Julia and Roman, Roman and Lukas, Maia and Emery, Sophia and Emery and Roman and Gloria Atrian Laws TBA Known Atrians Zoe † Lily Those that have passed on from the land of the living are denoted with a †. Trivia *It is currently unknown how and why their planet was dying. *it is currently unknown if Atrians have last names. *Deceased Atrian bodies grow both cyper and black cyper *Atrians (mostly Trags) have or can control black cyper *They are the only species that can escape the effects of Black Cyper (as long as it is not blown directly into their face). *Atrians do not pledge the American flag and this is because of what Drake had said about Atrians not yet being American citizens. *In the season finale it is shown that a whole lot more Atrians are headed for Earth. The size of their species is shown to be huge, with several dozens of spaceships heading for our galaxy. Gallery External Links Category:Atrians Category:Species Category:Characters